Road to a New Beginning
by Asylum Writing Co
Summary: *ON HIATUS!* When best friends Ella and Rae have to run from their past, the only possible place they can think to go is Ella's cousin Sam. What the girls don't know is that their favorite book is real and he's in the middle of it. Set after Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1: Sammy?

Hey peeps! This is the first fan fiction posted by the Asylum Writing Co. and on behalf of Jul and I, I would like to say ENJOY! This has some X-men type things as well, seeing as we wanted to incorperate mutants as well. Please leave lots of review, weither they be good or bad, well not bad just constructive..any who on to the disclaimer then I'll shut up.

Disclaimer: Jul and J.D do _**NOT**_ own _Twilight_...or _X-men_, those belong to S.M and Marvel.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Sammy?**

_**Raven's POV**_

Mutant. That one word was the downfall of my life. Now I sit here in the passenger seat of a beat up Jeep Wrangler on my way to Forks, Washington—kind of ironic that I'm moving to the site of one of the most famous fantasy books of the 21st century-- with my best friend and fellow mutant, Leiella Crowe.

"Rae. Stop moping. Your thoughts are projecting themselves and giving me a headache," Ella scolds.

"Sorry. I just find it ironic that we are moving to La Push,"I mumble back. These last few days have been hard; chased out of the city, nearly beaten to death, and now moving cross country just to hide from the people who exile us. I'm poud of who I am, why do we have to run?

"Hello? Earth to ghoast girl," Ella's waving hand brings me back out of my thoughts, "As I was saying while you where lost in thought again," damn telepath, "_Twilight_ was just a book. We aren't going to run into any werewolfs."

"Sure, and mutants were what? An evolutionary event that happened ahead of schedule? Anything is possible," I counter.

Sighing, Ella turns to the road, not bothering arguing back for it was true-- mutations weren't supposed to be happening. Turning back to the window, I lazily watch the trees go by, eye lids growing heavy.

_Poke..._

_Poke..._

Grunting, I sit up,blinking a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. Looking around I find that the jeep is pulled off to the side of the road.

"Where are we,"I ask, mind still foggy from sleep.

"We're about 15 minutes away from Forks. I figured you might want to go to a diner and grab some food, real food," Ella says, her voice sounding oddly strained, I wonder how long shes been driving. "About 8 hours," she replies to my internal pondering. Glaring at her, I climb out the jeep and walk around to the drivers side door.

"Scoot over, I'll dive into town and then to La Push till we find your cousin's house," I say, climbing into the jeep.

_**Ella's POV**_

Throughout the drive into town, I could tell that Raven was struggling. Her eyes kept darting to everyone we passed. A few times it looked like it took all she had not to go invisible and hide in the back. I know how she feels though. I had to block out all thoughts, but hers, to keep away a headache and its making me antsy not knowing what people are thinking.

"Rae no one knows we're mutants. Try to relax a little so they won't think your going to attack them or something," I joke, trying to get her to relax little. It works.

"Sorry Ella. I just don't want to have people freak out before we even move in. I want to at least have a roof over my head before the trashing starts," Raven jokes back, her goofy grin in place. Laughing slightly I reply, "Don't worry. I'm sure they won't mind a ghoast-girl. If they do I'll just toss them off a cliff or something."

Pulling into the parking lot of a diner, our laughter fills the car, only to fade into an uncomfortable silence.

"Come on, as long as your tattoo is hidden and you concentrate on your control your fine. Lets get some food and head over to my cousin Sam's," I coax, opening my door.

Waking into the diner, I notice that it isn't that big. It could be the group of four extremely tall guys that are sitting in a booth by the door, but I think all in all it really is a small diner. Seeing Raven stiffen a little, I grab her arm and drag her to a booth in a back out of the way of everyone so she will be more comfortable. When she still doesn't loosen up any, I sigh.

"Will you relax. You act like someones going to pop out of no where and cry mutant," I hiss.

"I can't help it. You know I don't do good in crowds. And something just feels off," she whispers out. I almost don't hear her.

"It'll be fine. We can hurry through though," I reply back looking at my menu.

When the waitress comes along I order a small sub while Raven orders enough for two grown men. The look on the waitress' face was priceless when Rae rattled off that she wanted two loaded hamburger meals. When the waitress walked away I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Rae asks, left eyebrow raised.

"Oh just the look on the waitress' face. I think shes wondering how tiny little you is going to eat two hamburgers and two orders of french fries," I snicker back.

"Hey, I could have ordered more, you know how fast my powers burn through food. I just want to get out of here, theres something off. I just don't know what though," she replies back. We stayed quiet after that, not talking even when our food arrived-- other than a poliet 'thank you' to our waitress. Finishing our food quickly we paid and made or way out to the jeep, passing the same four guys again, only this time when we passed they stiffened.

_**Raven's POV**_

Oh how I am glad to be out of that diner, there was just something off kilter in there. Pushing the thought from my mind for a later time, I speed walk over to the jeep, jumping in and starting it up. Pulling out onto the road when Ella finally gets into the jeep, I make my way through the small town with my best friend directing me. Turning down an old dirt road, Ella points to a tiny, grey house with a blue door at the end of the lane. Pulling up I turn off the jeep, lean my head back onto the head rest, and take a deep, calming breath.

"Hey Ella," I whisper out.

"Yeah," she says while grabbing our bags from behind us.

"Just be on your toes, I have a weird feeling and I don't know what it's about," I say, turning my head to her and taking my offered bag. Climbing out of the jeep we walk up to the door, Ella knocking on it. Pulling at my beanie nervously, I can't help but feel like there are eyes watching my every move. Turning to look out into the woods, I see the faint glow of eyes. Looking closer, I lock my hazel orbs on them. As soon as our eyes connect, the world seems to slow, pulling me towards the woods. As my foot goes to step closer, against my brains protests, the door opens distracting me.

"Sammy!" Ella yells, jumping into the mans arms.

"Leiella? We didn't expect you until morning," he replies back, hugging my best friend.

"Sam. Need. Air," she chokes out, causing me to laugh.

"Sorry," he says setting her down before turning to me, "Who's this?"

"I'm Raven," I say with a small wave, "I take it your Sam?"

"Yeah," he chuckles, "Come on in you two, you can meet Emily and get settled before the guys come over."

"Guys?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah. Like I said we weren't expecting you until tomorrow so a few of mine and Emily's friends are coming over," turning to Ella he continues, "You know a few of them El, Jacob Black and Embry Call are two of the guys coming over."

Following them into the house, I grumble to myself. Now I'll have to concentrate harder on not phasing through the floor suddenly. Tonight should be eventful.

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 1!!

Chapter 2 will be up as soon as Jul can get inspiration.

Review peeps! pweese? Don't make us bust out the puppy pouts now...


	2. Chapter 2: Large Staring People

Hey Guys!! Welcome to chapter 2! Jul wrote this chapter (which you can tell because our writing styles are completly different) and we hope you enjoy.

We would like to thank **OECD**, **Alison Borgen**, and **BreakingBenLover87 **for the reviews! Soo glad you guys like the story!

Disclaimer: Jul and J.D _only_ own Raven and Leiella, anything that can be recognized is probably S.M or Marvel, depending on what is recoginized that is.

Now on to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Large Staring People**

_**Ella's P.O.V.**_

Rae was fidgeting. A lot. So I poked her, as it was obviously the most logical thing to do. She didn't seem to think so though, because she yelped and cried out;

"What did you do that for you crazy poking person!?" I couldn't help it—I started laughing. Hysterically. It wasn't long before she joined me, leaving Sam and Emily to stare us like we were nuts…which really wasn't that far from the truth. But we sobered quickly and followed Sam up the stairs where our rooms, right across from each other, were ready for our "insane amount of belongings" as my cousin puts it.

"Sam, Em, are you guys sure about putting us in separate rooms? We don't mind sharing if it'll put you out." Sam laughed.

"Ella, you've got your own room. Deal with it." But it wasn't me I was worried about. See, Raven gets nightmares, and unless there's someone she knows and trusts there to wake her up, she tends to…well, fall through things. Usually onto people or other things. But I grinned and rolled my eyes, giving my…large cousin a little shove. When did he get so tall and hulking anyway?

Emily, who had stayed down in the kitchen, was coming down the hall. It was only when I heard her thinking, "_Maybe I should just get a bunch of pizzas, I can't cook enough for those boys_," that I realized that I couldn't read Sam's thoughts. Weird. I used to be able to read his thoughts but now…nothing. I concentrated a little harder, staring at him. Still nothing. I looked over at Rae, shaking my head imperceptibly, telling her in our own way that I couldn't get a read in him. She got a panicked look on her face, but Emily had just walked in so Sam didn't notice. Neither did he notice the silent argument Rae and I conducted while he re-greeted Emily as though it had been 5 years rather than 5 minutes.

He turned back around and Rae and I both smiled, looked at each other, and laughed again. It was strange, because we hadn't laughed like this since—well, since before. I felt good to laugh this much, even though Emily and Sam had that "crazy people" look on their faces again. I cleared my throat and Rae bit her lip, looking down at her feet. The awkward moment was interrupted—thank goodness!—by the door opening and voices calling out.

"Sam, Em! Whose car is outside?"

The unknown voice sounded vaguely familiar as it traveled up the stairs, but it had been so long that I had been in Forks that I could not place it. Sam and Emily both turned and headed down the stairs and with a shrug, Rae and I followed. We paused at the top of the stairs as Sam explained the car, and I walked down, Rae following. She peeked around the corner as I walked out, making me internally smile. She's only shy until you get to know her.

"Hey….people." I looked at Sam.

"I thought you said a few were coming over. This is way more than a few."

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Sorry El. A "few" might have been an understatement."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ya think?" I turned to look at their guests.

"Hey. I'm Ella. And this," I pulled Rae out from behind the corner, "is Raven." Rae gave a little nod.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the others. "Guys? Introduce yourself to my sarcastic cousin."

I stuck my tongue at him, then diverted my attention to the first to speak, a girl.

"I'm Leah." After that they went around the room, saying their names. Rae and I met Leah, Embry, Brady, Seth, Quil, and Collin, but the last two in the lineup of rather tall and large males were silent, staring. I vaguely recognized the one staring at me—Jacob Black, I think, but he's much more towering than I remembered, so I can't really be sure.

Sam was staring at the two who were staring at us, so I joined in on the fun and stared at Sam, one eyebrow raised. But Sam was too busy laughing at the unknown duo to notice my questioning gaze. He patted one on the back and spoke up.

"This is Paul, and that one is Jacob." Ha! I so knew it.

I nodded, and nudged Rae to do the same. She did, but slowly, and I knew she was concentrating on not disappearing—crowds made her; and me for that matter, slightly on edge. And for good reason, but we'll go into that at another time.

Rae's POV

Ella is more at ease that I am right now, but I know that's just because she can read their thoughts—or, at least, I assumed she could. But she projected into my head that she couldn't, not on any of them, aside from Emily. This was not good. I willed myself not to fall through the floor (intentionally, of course) and focused instead on the guy staring at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Uh, Paul, was it? You do know it's rude to stare, right? And that no matter how hard or long you look at me, I'm not gonna magically change? You understand this, right?" He nodded, slightly distracted. "Then stop staring dumbass."

Ella tried to hold it in, I know she did, but her self-control for things like this was lacking, so she burst out laughing. This, in turn, made me start laughing. If ya hadn't noticed, we tend to do that a lot. We figure that with so many depressing things in the world, the more we laugh the better off we are—an odd philosophy, I know, but that pretty much describes us anyway.

Anyway, the Paul person stopped staring, for the time being, even though Jacob was still staring at Ella. I knew she wasn't even noticing, too busy trying to wiggle her way inside their heads to see what was up about this odd group of abnormally large males (and two females) that were assembled here. She did, however, notice as I tried to slip away back up the stairs, and idiotically spoke aloud.

"One, no hiding, and two, stop projecting, you're giving me a headache." I looked up, at the same time she realized what she said, to see confused faces all around. Ella looked at me, silently asking for help. I shook my head and mentally answered: _It's your mess_. I smiled and sat on the steps.

_**Ella's POV**_

Whoops. Not the smartest thing to say out loud. But I grinned at the group anyway, my voice nice and innocent as I asked, "What?"

The Leah girl-person spoke up. "She was projecting?"

I bit my lip, but smiled as I got a brilliant—well, not brilliant, per say, but good—idea in my head.

"Projecting her discomfort. I'm so used to her I know what she's gonna do before she does it. That's all. Why, what did you think I meant?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Then, randomly, Jacob finally spoke.

"Hi. I'm Jake."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. Sam told us that about 10 minutes ago when you were off in La-La-Land." I paused. "Didja bring me a souvenir?"

He gave me a blank look and I shrugged, "Never mind then."

* * *

Thats it for chapter 2!

Hopefully the chapters will progressively get longer, if not sorry.

Jul's a senior and has alot of work plus her job, she doesn't have alot of time to write.

And J.D is stuck at home with broncitus so she'll have a lot of make up work when she gets back to school, but while she's out she's gonna work on chapter 3.

Hope you liked this chappy! Reviews are always welcomed -hint hint- :-)


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Hidden Deep

**Heyyy Guys!! J.D here and welcome to chappy 3! **

**I really lke how this chapter turned out, even though it was a pain to write.**

**As promised it got longer! this chapter is almost double the lenght of what the last two were.**

**Well anyway on to the chappy...and I'm too lazy to re-do the disclaimer so refer to chappy's 1 and 2 for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories Hidden Deep**

_**Rae's POV.**_

_The overwhelming smell of smoke breaks through the haze of her mind. Small fires are all around her; cars aflame and burning buildings standing out against the deep black of the night sky. _

_Angry cries come from all around her; to her left stands a boy of no more than 19, blond hair, the fire coming from _his _hands_. _To her right stands a girl slightly taller than her, black, shoulder blade length hair, a detached feeling of survival shinning in her mocha eyes as she looks on at their attackers. Looking down at her arms, she can see a dark coating along her wrists; eyes immediately glancing wildly to the broken bodies on the ground, her numb mind putting the pieces together. _

_She did that._

_She took lives._

_Then a loud bang and to her left the warmth of fire recedes._

_He was gone. _

_An inhumane scream of pain and anger pierces the sudden quiet that had settled on the night. _

_Her scream. _

* * *

Bolting upright in bed, I let out muffled sob. Glancing down at my body, I'm barley able to pull my legs up out of the bed in time for the door to burst open, revealing Ella, Sam, Emily and surprisingly, Paul. Pulling my knees into my chest, I rock back and forth on the bed, the images from the dream still fresh in mind. The right side of the bed dips as Ella lowers herself beside me, Emily rushing to my left side.

"I'm fine," I croak out, "Just a bad dream."

Paul scoffs from the doorway, "That was worse than a bad dream, you screamed yourself awake. "

"No one asked you, why are you even up here," I snap back, we didn't exactly part on speaking terms the night before.

* * *

_We had just settled around the living room, boxes of pizza having been passed around. I was still a little jumpy around the group, but didn't feel like I would randomly fall through the floor. _

_One of the youngest, Seth I think, had just asked how the trip was in the jeep. _

"_It was fine, though the steering seemed a little touchy the last few hundred miles," shrugging, I continue, "I'll take a look at it as soon as I can, hopefully it'll only need adjusting," _

"_You should let me and Jake look at it, cars seem a little over your head," Paul voices from his spot on the floor._

"_Excuse me," I snap, eyes flashing from hazel to silver and back so quickly the others in the room think it a trick of the light._

"_Well its just engineering is a little complicated..." Paul states, trailing off at the glare he was on the receiving end of._

"_Yes," I snap...again, "I am aware that engineering is complicated, thats why I like it. I'm surprised someone with a brain as small as yours-- one that seems to think girls are not up to par with the male species, can even understand the concept of it," by the time I was finished, I was on my feet and in his face, both of us the same height seeing as he was sitting and me being barley 5'3._

_Turning on my heels, I had stomped up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and not coming back out for the remainder of the night._

* * *

"Well sorry," Paul snaps back sarcastically, "I'll just ignore it next time you scream bloody murder." Turning around, Paul's quivering frame disappears down the hallway, the back door slamming seconds later.

"Ass whole," I mutter, sniffling a little bit.

Releasing the death grip I have on my knees, I take in a shaky breath, "I'm fine now, I feel like a hot shower though. You don't mind do you," I ask, turning to look between Emily and Sam.

"Of course not dear, its the room on the right of this one," Emily replies, a kind smile lighting up her scarred face.

Waiting till Sam and Emily leave, I turn to Ella.

"It was the dream about your brother, wasn't it," Ella states, voice a comforting whisper.

A nod is her only answer as I stand up and gather my bathroom bag; I hate it when Ella is serious, it was just way too creepy, no matter if the reason called for it or not.

Thirty minutes later and waterlogged, I emerge from the bathroom, clad in only black boy-cut bottoms, black tank top with intricate silver designs and my wet hair in messy bun.

Walking into the bedroom that Sam had claimed was mine, I climb into bed, not noticing the large, silver wolf, watching with regretful eyes from the back yard.

_**Ella's POV.**_

Too early. That was the first thing that came to my mind as I shuffled out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. Ignoring the hulking giants eating breakfast, I make a bee line for the coffee pot, not caring that I'm only in my short, purple pajama shorts and a white tank top.

Leaning back against the counter, mug of coffee-- al la vanilla with sugar, in my hands, I take a deep breath of the familiar aroma, mind wandering back to the night before.

It has been over a month since Rae had that dream last and almost a year since it actually happened.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice the intense stare Jake was sending me, well I didn't until I felt Emily's thoughts invade my psyche: "_How sweet, Jacob imprinted. Hopefully he can move on from his heartbreak..." _

Glancing up, my eyes meet his. Tilting my head to the left, I raise an eyebrow in question. Sighing when his face just scrunches up in confusion, I put down my coffee so that I can hop up onto the counter. It's not like there is any room at the table and I'm not standing around all morning. Not gonna happen.

As I'm finishing off my first cup of coffee, I hear a muffled thud and string of curses come flooding down the stairs. Oh good, Rae finally woke up.

While fixing my second cup of coffee, Raven stumbles her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. All noise from the boys stopping when she walks in. Looking over my shoulder, I stifle my laughter, not wanting to provoke Rae before she can get some coffee into her system. Hopping back up onto the counter I watch, amused as 8 of the boys in the room follow Rae's movements with their eyes.

OK, let me explain why 8 hormonal teenage boys are staring at Rae. Raven doesn't sleep in pajama pants, thinks there too restricting or something, I don't know shes just weird, so shes just standing at the coffee pot in her boy cut undergarments and a tank top. See why they stare now?

"_Hey Rae,"_ I mental say, not even looking in her direction.

"_Mmmhm,"_ she sends back, yawning loudly.

"_Your standing in the kitchen in your underwear with 8 guys sitting no more than 20 feet from you,"_ I say, amusement clear, even in my inner voice.

Seeing her stiffen, I snicker a little. Biting my lip when she turns and glares at me, I look away innocently as she turns slowly in the direction of the guys.

Seeing her eyes close to slits, I chuckle again. Nothing like early morning entertainment.

"Is there a problem," Rae growls out, causing all the guys to shake their heads and turn away quickly. It's funny how scary she can be sometimes, I think its from spending too much time around Logan when we went to school back in Winchester, but thats a different life entirely.

Snapping back out of my thoughts, I turn toward Raven, who is still glaring mind you, "Rae, go put on some pants."

"But its too early to look for pants," she whines, turning toward me and giving me an exasperated look.

Glaring I was about to reply, until Sam interrupted me.

"Speaking of clothes, do you two need to go school shopping," Sam says, acting nonchalant.

I couldn't help it, my eyes widened to where I thought they'd pop out of my head (at about the same time as Rae's) and I screech, "What," Raven right along with me.

Twenty pairs of eyes are shifting back and forth between Sam and me and Rae. Nineteen of those pair looking like they are calculating the possibility of leaving unnoticed. Those possibilities would be unlikely.

"We are not going to go back to school," Raven growls out. There she goes with the growling again, but this time, I'm not complaining.

Putting a hand on Rae's shoulder, I face Sam, "Sammy, we are not going to school. We have our reasons, and if you put some thought into it you will see that it's very logical that we don't want to go." Ok, even my "saintly patience" (as Rae calls them) are wearing thin.

Sam just sighs, going back to his breakfast, which I just noticed, hes the only one not practically inhaling his food, weird.

Turning at the sound of someone stomping up the stairs, I'm able to make out Rae's foot as she disappears upstairs. Shaking my head, I turn back to her untouched coffee, dumping it out before washing the cup and putting it away. She went Ghoast on me, thats another thing that hasn't happened since last year.

Jumping at a loud bang, I turn back toward the stairs.

"I'm going for a walk," its Rae, and shes P.O'd (I'm not much of a cusser, thats all Rae). At least she put on pants.

"See you later," I call over my shoulder, _"Call if you need me," _I add in mentally.

Seeing her nod out of the corner of my eye, I turn back to my coffee and breakfast watching.

"She shouldn't go out there on her own," Paul says, his breakfast gone, "It's dangerous."

I scoff, "She can take care of herself," adding under my breath, "probably better than any of you."

Oh, but my opinion apparently doesn't count seeing as he just hops up from the table and takes off out the back door. Typical male behavior, always thinking women the weaker. Pfft, he'll learn.

_**Rae's POV.**_

I bolted. As soon as my feet were out the front door, I was off straight into the woods. I couldn't be near any of them, not without exposing Ella and myself. As angry as I am at the moment I'd lost all grip I had on what control I had left after my brothers death.

Grinding my teeth, I whirl on the tree closest to me, fist slamming into it with a satisfying crunch. God it felt good to beat on shit again.

_Who does Sam think he is, my father? I'm almost eighteen, I've experienced more than he probably has, he has no right to tell me what to do._

Throughout my internal rant, I had switched between visible and invisible quite a bit, hoping that it could stem my anger some. No such luck on the part. Hearing a twig snap off to my left, I thank any higher forces that my be that my body chose to go invisible.

Making my feet phase through the leaves and brush along the ground, I make my way stealthy over towards said twig that snapped. Only to come face to snout with a horse sized, silver wolf (well not that it would know I was there, seeing as I'm invisible..unless it smelled me).

Alright, I've been face to face with certain death, but staring into the face of a wolf the size of a freaking _race horse_ is all kinds of scary. So, backing away slowly, I make a bee-line back toward Sam's. Apparently in my fright, I forgot to phase through the random twigs and like that litter the forest floor. Resulting in me falling flat on my ass, and shocking my body back to visibility.

_Great, today's turning out to be a bucket of fricken sunshine. _Surprisingly that would be the only sentence running through my mind. So as I looked up and found the wolfs head tilted to the side in what seemed to be shock, my _fight or flight_ instincts took over. Naturally I chose flight, I mean I've spared against the mighty Wolverine, but no way in hell was I going to sit and let a huge wolf come at me.

As my body starts to sink into the ground, the wolf looks almost alarmed. Coming up out of the ground a good fifty feet away, I glance at the wolf warily. **(A.N: is warily even a word? My spell check thinks so, so I'll go with it)**

When the wolf turned away and headed back behind a tree, I relaxed a little, but as soon as I looked away, I heard my name.

"Raven," that question, spoken by none other than a shirtless Paul.

"What the hell," and that would be my less than tactful response, but hey I'm shocked OK.

"Apparently we both have things to share," he replied, not at all phased (**A.N: hehe get it phased...eh I'm crazy)** by my less than intelligent come-back.

And so, here I am, walking back to Sam's, to my doom. And that doom would be from Ella. She's going to _kill _me. Not even 24 hours since we've been here and I go and blow the big secret.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chappy!

Review please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Well, aren't we the odd bunch

_**Here it is you guys! Chapter 4! Hope yal like it. I know I did. Jul did an awsome job (in my opinion) on this chapter. Well enjoy!**_

_**Oh I want to give a shot out to all our lovely reviewers! I'd personally thank yal but I don't have the list of you guys in front of me...sorry...but I give you virtual props!...oh and virtual cookies of your choice! lol**_

_**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1. Thankies!**_

* * *

"**Well, aren't we the odd bunch…"**

_**Ella's P.O.V.**_

_So this is awkward. _I almost laughed aloud, but figured they would think I was completely nuts if I did. What would I say anyway? That Emily _thought_ something funny? No thank you.

They were all gathered in the living room, nobody saying anything. Just that awkward silence that Rae and I always laugh at…only this time, Rae wasn't here, and I was stuck in a silent room full of overly-large boys. Of course, the silence does have one benefit—as soon as Rae went off my radar, blocked her thoughts from me, I knew. I sat up straighter and gazed blankly towards her last general direction, but still nothing. She actually shut me out—something she's never done before.

I stood up and wandered to the door, ignoring the eyes following me, confusion in their depths, and stared out into the midmorning sunlight. Coming towards the house was Rae, looking sheepish and apologetic; and, oddly enough, a shirtless Paul. Weird.

But, I concentrated on the look on Rae's face rather than Paul's lack of clothing. I'd only seen that particular look once, back in New York, and it meant exactly one thing: our secret was out.

The two drew closer and I raised an eyebrow at Paul, before looking back a Rae and sighing.

"I'll go pack…" I turned and began drifting towards the stairs, ignoring all around me—I had really been looking forward to settling for a little while, and hanging out with my cousin. But I've found if there's one thing Rae and I are good at, it's moving on and running away.

Rae looked at me, gaping. "That's it? I'm not in trouble? I mean, yeah, it was totally his fault too," she pointed behind herself at Paul, who had a deer caught in the headlights look, "but still…last time you nearly turned me into dust—literally."

"I did not! And we need to go pack. C'mon."

Rae groaned. "We're not packing now; we're in the middle of a fight!"

"We're not fighting! We're just experiencing a difference of opinion."

Rae rolled her eyes. "That's a fight."

"We are not fighting, so just shut up!"

We were interrupted by Embry who, along with all the other occupants of the room, was giving us a curious look. "I don't why you two are arguing, but can we move this to a mud pit, maybe."

Rae and I both turned and glared at him. His grin faltered, but only for a moment. "No? Well…what about pudding? Would pudding work? It's like mud, but edible."

Sam slapped Embry on the back of the head. "Shut up Em." Then he turned to us. "What is up with you two? Why are you leaving, you just got here?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, re-opening them. I looked at Rae, bit my lip, and finally answered.

"Rae and I are…special. Well…we're mutants, to be more exact. I am a telepath, telekinetic, and I'm a shifter, while Rae can go invisible and phases through stuff. They call her Ghoast ((**A.N.—yes, its spelled right…JD decided that's how she wanted it ****spelled…))**, and me Astral. And now all of you know. Most non-mutant people we've ever told."

Sam was about to speak, but was cut off by Rae. "When did you become a shifter? And how come you get four powers and I only have two? That's so not fair, I'm older!"

I looked at her and opened my mouth to speak, when Quil spoke. "What exactly is a "shifter"? And weren't mutants the cause of that Liberty Island disaster, and the crisis on Alcatraz?"

I sighed. "A shifter is someone with the powers of astral projection and body relocation. Their basically an extension and evolution of my powers, because it is all mind things—speaking, hearing, moving, and sending out my soul and body to other place. "

Rae answered the last part of his question. "And yes, mutants were the cause of both of those…issues…but they were the Brotherhood, and all…evil-ish."

Sam cleared his throat, and Rae and I looked in confusion as all of the others, aside from Emily—who looked rather amused at the proceedings—backed off and stood behind him, almost as if at attention.

"Ells, it really doesn't matter that you guys are mutants—though it is a surprise. We're kinda special too…we're werewolves."

I blinked. And again. And again. "Run that by me once more?"

Jacob stepped in beside him. "We're werewolves…well, except Em. She's Sam's mate."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You don't mind being discussed as if you were a possession?" She shook her head and smiled at Sam.

"Nope."

Werewolves. Huh. Well, aren't we the odd bunch…

_**Rae's POV**_

Werewolves. Weird. Weirder than us. But that does explain what happened with Paul in the forest. Almost.

"Don't werewolves only change when it's a full moon? 'Cause Paul did it in broad daylight, on the eve of a new moon." Sam looked annoyed.

"Paul did what?" He turned to look at him, and I laughed. Paul was hiding behind Emily.

"Sorry. She appeared—from being invisible apparently—and I was already in wolf form, and she freaked and ran—into a tree—so I followed and transformed to show her that I wasn't going to eat her."

I huffed. "I never thought you were going to eat me. Idiot."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Play nice, Rae. They still like our freaky selves." I gave her the evil eye.

"I'm not talking to you Miss "I became a shifter and didn't tell you and have cool new powers and you don't"."

"Rae. That makes no freaking sense."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"HEY! What are you guys, four?" We looked at Sam, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Sam."

"Yeah, sorry, cuz."

The other…wolves…were alternately staring between Sam and Ella and I.

"What?" Ella was annoyed—she hates it when people stare.

Collin spoke for the first time, his eyes wide. "Sam's never yelled unless it was reallllly important." Ella laughed.

"You're kidding right? He used to yell at me all the time."

"Yeah, for being stupid." Ella stuck her tongue out at him. Good…I hate it when she's too serious.

"Anyway," Sam silenced everyone again, "You two need clothes. For school."

I'll admit, I actually snorted. Then laughed. But Ella spoke.

"You're kidding right? We're not going to school. Didn't we already have this discussion?"

Sam groaned. "El…"

"No!"

_**Ella's POV**_

We are so NOT going back to school. I don't care what Sam says or what Emily's thinking or the puppy dog pout Jacob's giving me. Wait…huh? Why is he giving me a puppy dog pout? I tuned my mind to Emily, wondering if she knew. _Aww, how sweet. Jacob and Paul want the girls to come to school with them—probably so they can follow them around all day. Ah, young imprinting. _

There was that word again—imprinting. What the heck is "imprinting"? Sam spoke again. "You guys have to go to school, or else you can't stay." Yes, my mouth did actually drop open.

"What do you mean we can't stay? You just said you wanted us to stay, and now there's a freaking condition? Geez, Sam, really feeling the love."

This time I left in a huff, though I didn't stomp. I shifted, body relocated technically, out into the forest somewhere behind the house. Rae and I…we don't do well with school—that's one reason we liked Logan so much; he didn't make us go. I knew we'd end up going though—we had no where else to stay. Rae would agree while I'm out here, tell me telepathically, and then we'd both grumble and groan and be moody for a while. It's our way.

I had been walking aimlessly, but came across something a little…odd. It was a silence, eerie, lacking the sounds of the surrounding forest; and this invisible barrier feel, as though no one had crossed over it or gone near it in a very long time. I shrugged; I always liked a good mystery. I stepped over the line, walked about 3 paces, turned and was face to face with something—someone—large, hard and cold.

He—as it was obviously a male…and really, is there something in the water around here? Why were all the guys so big?—studied me.

"You don't smell like a dog." I glared.

"Excuse me? Who are you? And where the heck did you come from?"

"Emmett."

"Well, that certainly was informative." I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow, as what he had said before fully hit me. Dog. I don't smell like a dog….werewolf. This guy knew that there were werewolves.

"What are you?" He looked at me sharply, as if I had figured out some big dark secret. Then he grinned cheekily, and I knew I wasn't going to get any information.

"I'm a male, married, resident of the lovely state of Washington. Why, what are you?" He looked serious now, but I was no longer in the mood to play games with annoying people, so I answered the same way he did.

"Female, adorable, citizen of New York, currently residing in La Push." I turned and walked off, back over the invisible line barrier thing, and once I knew I was out of his sight I shifted back into Sam's house, accidentally ending up on top of someone.

"Sorry!" I tried to stand, but Jake wouldn't let go of my stomach. I wiggled a little trying to escape his grip, but he just tightened the hold.

"Hey! Let go…..pwease?" I gave him the puppy dog pout—you know, that one all girls have mastery over—and he sighed out a "fine" and let go.

"Thank you." I stood up and turned to Sam.

"I guess we can go shopping." Rae grinned behind me—the two of us are very good at shopping. "Anyone else want to come?" Jacob and Paul both raised their hands—they really did…it was kind of weird—and Emily and Sam exchanged secret looks they thought nobody else noticed. Weirdoes.

* * *

_**(A.N.:**__** Okay, I know…its not as long as I had meant it to be, but I ran out of inspiration and things to write, and JD has been bugging me like crazy for ch. 4, so I caved, and am giving it to her, and you all now. Hope you enjoy, please review….etc. etc. lol. 3 Jul)**_

_**J.D here! As I was thinking up ideas for chapter 5 (shopping yal!) I got a special one...but I want all of our lovely reviewers opinion...Would yal like to see a special guest in chapter 5? Drop your answers off, via review or PM...don't really matter =)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping with Mutants: 101

* * *

Hey Guys! JD here, so sorry for the wait. I had some problems with my computer, which you can thank Jul for helping me fix and for helping me get out of the corner I wrote myself into.

Thanks to all the reviewers =) ! You guys are awsome.

Disclaimer- We own only Raven and Ella.

* * *

**Ch. 5 "Shopping With Mutants: 101"**

_**Rae's PoV.**_

'_So it seems we will be going shopping. Don't ya think today's turning out a bit bi-polar,'_ I think toward Ella, causing her to grin.

"So, if we have to go shopping, I get to drive—wait a second," turning toward Sam and Jake, I question, "Werewolves," turning back to Ella at their nods, I exclaim out, "Werewolves," with an "I-told-you-so" look on my face.

"Yes, werewolves. It's not that shocking with all that we have seen. You didn't happen to hit your head in the woods did you?" Ella says, looking at me like the rest of the group, I can't help that they aren't following me.

Sighing is exasperation, I hold my hands up in the standard 'stay here' position before turning and jogging up the stairs, hearing Ella mumble a "Seriously, she didn't hit her head did she," to (I'm guessing) Paul.

Running into my room, I dig through my duffel, shouting a triumphant 'Ah Ha!' when I find what I'm looking for. Not bothering to deal with the stairs, I phase through the floor, causing Emily to shriek in shock and everyone but Paul and Ella to go bug eyed. Ignoring the looks, I hold up my tattered copy of _Twilight_ in Ella's face, "I _told_ you anything is possible," I say grinning cheekily.

"But...but…logically…and how?" Ella stumbles out.

"I don't know. Maybe one of the Vamps? Or it could have a been a mutant, you know how tricky a lot of 'em are."

"But, why?"

"Again, no idea. But seriously on to more important things. When and why didn't you tell me you could shift," I ask, not forgetting about that seemingly small bit of information.

Hearing a collective groan from the group, I turn toward them, "What, I really want to know," I whine, childishly stomping my foot.

Ella just sighs, shaking her head at the group, "Jake, Paul. Just have a seat, me and Rae need to eat before we leave anyway. Might as well argue while we do that," turning, she walks off to the kitchen, leaving me to grumble and follow.

"Seriously, just tell me and I'll shut up. Though I still think it's unfair. I mean I'm the older one," I pout, taking a seat at the kitchen island while she drags out all the fixings for omelets.

"I don't know exactly when, but it wasn't too long ago, that I know for sure. It just happened one day back at the School in Winchester. I was arguing with Kitty, thinking that I just wanted to be down in the danger room with Logan, and the next thing I knew I was there—Logan's claws inches from my neck," chuckling she continues, "I wish you could have seen the look on his face, I think he had a heart attack, good thing he has the healing ability."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"That was the day you, Rogue and Jubes were shopping. When you did get back, you were practically out cold and Jubilee and Marie were bruised and bloodied. Me and you left the next day, much to Logan's growling."

"Right, I forgot about that. I blame Victoria's Secret for giving Jubes the idea that _I _would like a corset and thong. She couldn't get it through her head that Pete and I are just friends," I say sighing.

Hearing a muffled thud and some coughing noises form the next room, I spin in the bar stool, face bright red, "Can you hear in there!" I shriek.

Emily decides to walk into the room at that moment, a look of confusion on her face, "I swear those boys," she mumbles out, walking over to the stove, "and to think they imprinted," she adds under her breath.

"Imprinted," Ella and I yell at the same time, looking at each other in realization.

"It couldn't be,"

"Never in a million years,"

"They have been acting a little spacey though,"

"Great, first we make are way to stay with your cousin for a little while, find out that I can't keep our identities secret very long, then that your related to a werewolf that, coincidentally, is from a _book_, and now we find out that two werewolves in said cousins pack have _imprinted_ on _us_," I say letting my head fall to the counter, "This is too much drama, even for us. And we are two friends of Jubilation Lee, we live for drama."

Throughout our little conversation, Emily had turned toward us, eyes wide and the whole gang of boys (and Leah) had came into the kitchen, most likely having heard mine and Ella's realization. Sitting up, I turn so I have a good view of everyone, the fact that Paul and Jake choose to stay in the back of the group not escaping my attention.

"So who wants to explain why we were not told about the imprinting," I say my voice sugary sweet, while my eyes are saying 'lie and you'll never have children'.

Shifting nervously, Jacob speaks up, "Well we didn't want to freak you guys out. We, being me and Paul, wanted to get to know you two first, let you guys get to know us, hopefully fall for us," here he coughs nervously, and if I'm not mistaken I think he's blushing, "then tell you, so that you wouldn't think it was a forced thing or if you didn't fall for us that it didn't matter we would be what you need us to be, a friend, brother, lover."

_**Ella's PoV.**_

I nearly burnt the omelets. Here I am standing in the middle of the kitchen at my cousins, and I'm a freaking Imprintee. Wow. To say I am shocked is an understatement of the year but, I'm hiding it well. Rae isn't thinking about the best was to castrate the boys, so I take it she's happy with Jake's answer too.

Taking the food from the stove, I set 4 omelets on Rae's plate and the other one on mine, some may find it weird that Raven can eat so much, but her powers speed up her metabolism. Shaking my head I focus back on the present;

"This is so,"

"_Twilight Zone_," Rae supplies the ironically named T.V show.

"Yeah, very _Twilight Zone_," I say, sitting down in front of my breakfast.

"You guys are taking this rather well," Sam states from his seat at the table.

"We've read a lot of ways that this could go, know all of the Pro's and Con's and we were trained to never freak out in a shocking situation," I say, in between bites of food.

"I don't get it," Rae mumbles, setting down her fork, "Why us? I mean, we're dysfunctional teenage mutants. Why would fate choose us? Especially since my temper is just as explosive as his," she finishes, pointing at Paul.

The whole room is quiet, no one having an answer. Sighing, I turn my head toward Paul and Jacob, "Why don't you two get ready, we're almost done eating as it is and if we want to get some school clothes before Monday, me and Rae need to go shopping today," turning to Rae I continue, "I'll call and ask the Professor if we can use our credit card from when we lived at the mansion, hopefully he won't mind," with that, I stand up from the stool, place my plate in the sink and make my way into the living room.

Taking a deep breath to prepare myself to call my old home, I dial in the familiar number.

And I get an answer on the third ring.

"Xavier's School for the Gifted, Dr. Grey speaking," _Oh, thank god it's a teacher_, I think.

"Hey Dr. Grey, It's Leiella, I was wondering if I could speak with the Prof." I say, maybe she won't ask questions.

"Sure Leiella and I'm sure he won't mind if it's for schooling," even from across the country I can tell she's smirking, I always forget what it's like when I'm not the one reading a mind, but it being the other way around.

Sighing, I wait for Dr. Grey to get the Professor on the phone.

"Ah, Miss Crowe, I hear you have a favor to ask of me," again even from across the country I know that there is a smirk on his face.

"Yes Professor, I was wondering if Rae and I could use the card you gave us at the mansion to gather some clothes and supplies for school here in Washington," I ask, ignoring Jake when he walks into the room and sits beside me on the couch.

"Of course my dear, now why don't you go join Raven and your new friends, maybe they will be able to help you adjust to living in the open again,"

Stunned, I mumble back, "Thank you Prof, it was good talking to you again," before hanging up the phone. Wandering back into the kitchen, I nod to Rae, letting her know that we could use the card. She raises at eyebrow at my glossed over look, but otherwise ignores it, to used to me being weird like that.

Jake had apparently followed me back into the kitchen and I turn to him, remembering my encounter from this morning.

"I think I met a Cullen today. Big guy, goes by Emmett, likes to play annoying games?"

Rae starts laughing hysterically as both Jake and Paul growl. I raise an eyebrow. "I'm officially confused."

_El, the Cullen's are vampires and the vamps and the werewolves don't get along. Emmett is one of them._

I smile at Rae, silently thanking her for the information, as she is the resident Twilight book nerd—I had only read it the once and didn't really remember all of it.

Jake comes over and starts to sniff. Yes, sniff. He is sniffing me and the air around me, until I finally ask him, very loudly, "What?"

He shrugs, "Just smelling to see if the leech touched you or got to close."

Men, always with name-calling. Dog. Leech. I rolled my eyes, lightly shoving him away, only to have him grab my hand and stare at it, rather fascinated. I try to pull it out of his larger hands, but to no avail. Giving up, I turned back to Rae.

"So….shopping?"

Rae grins, causing Paul to stare. "Shopping!"

_**Rae's POV**_

Bounding out of my seat, I make a running start toward the door, my landing all thanks to Logan and his combat training. As I skid around the kitchen door frame, I yell out, "I'm driving," not waiting on the others as I head for the front door. Hearing a disgruntled, "Hey," I pick up my pace, barley pausing to grab my jacket from the day before (which so happens that I left my keys in the pocket of it) off the coat rack. Phasing through the door so I won't have to stop, I run over to the jeep and jump in. Grinning at the loud thud that comes form the front door, I break into peals of laughter when Paul opens the door, rubbing his forehead and glaring at the poor abused door.

Walking to the drivers side, Paul opens my door, "Move over."

Raising an eyebrow, I give him a level look, "No, its my car. I drive," emphasizing my point, I pull the door from his grip and close it.

Rolling his eyes, he opens it back up, "You don't know the way so I think I should drive."

Glaring I close the door, again, "So, just give me directions."

"Oh, will you two just give it a rest already. I mean good God, you two act like a married couple," Ella says, causing both me and Paul to turn and glare at her.

"Thanks El, that was really something to say," sarcasm thy name is Raven.

Rolling her eyes, she just gets around and climbs in the back, "Look Paul, you can even ride up front," she mumbles.

"Seeing as you want to drive so much that can be a compromise," Jacob adds, climbing into the back with her.

Grumbling, Paul walks around to the passenger side and climbs in.

"Oh, stop your whining, I'm not that bad of a driver," I grumble, shooting Ella a 'don't-say-a-word' look in the review mirror.

"Ya know Rae," Ella says, poking her head up in between the front seats, "You've been cranky since we've got here. I'm starting to think that La Push likes to push your buttons." Rolling my eyes at her, I just continue to back out of the driveway, ignoring Jake and Paul's immature snickers.

* * *

Two hours. Two damn hours in a car with a girl who likes to sing off-key to the radio, a boy who is more obsessed with mechanics than me, Logan and Scott put together, and the boy who imprinted on me, who wouldn't stop asking questions.

By the time I've got the jeep parked, I practically leap from the evil metal cage of doom, "Freedom," I yelp, taking a deep breath and instantly regretting it as the smog and garbage smell of the city invades my nose, "Ew, I forgot how nasty the city smelled."

Ella just rolls her eyes, linking her arm with mine we turn to the boys. Glancing at each other, we nod before saying together, "Welcome to 'Shopping with mutants: 101,' we will be your guides today on this once in a lifetime experience. Keep all hands to yourself and try to keep up."

Grinning like maniacs, we turn back toward the mall, making our way into the fine establishment that would have Jubilation Lee bouncy with glee.

Six stores, ten bags, and losing the boys once later, finds us at the entrance to Victoria's Secret, the boys shaking their heads furiously no.

"Oh, you big baby's, its just a store," I say, grabbing Paul's arm, Ella grabbing Jake's and her using her telekinesis to push the boys into the store with it looking like we are dragging them.

Letting go of Paul as soon as he's past the doorway, I make a beeline for the night clothes, avoiding the skimpy wear after the talk this morning.

I'm barley able to get more than a few items, Paul being practically glued to my side, making it hard to look around without running into him. Giving up, I walk over to Ella, seeing that she is having the same problem with Jake, I sigh, "Why don't we just check out, we won't be able to shop decently anyway."

Nodding her agreement, we make our way into the check out line, the boys standing off to the side.

Shaking my head, I show Ella the cute silver baby doll top that I found.

"Whats it with you and silver," she asks.

"I dunno," I say, glancing up at the sound of a voice not Paul or Jake's.

"Strange girl from the forest," an unidentified, very manly, voice asks.

Looking in front of us, I glance at the man in front of us, only to see Emmett Cullen. Jaw dropping open, I point at him, "Dude, your Emmett Cullen," I stutter out, master of words I am.

Sending me a warning glare, he turns back to Ella, "What are you doing here," he asks her.

"Well, I don't know this is a women's store and I'm a young woman. What are you doing here," she asks right back.

_What is going on? I'm confused._ I project to her.

_Remember I told you I ran into him in the woods, well he knows that I know something about him. Well he knows I know somethings up with him anyway. _She sends back, adding in, _Oh, and I can apparently read the vampires._

"Well as much as I love this stimulating conversation, we're just going to take our things and go," I add, seeing as the lady at the desk was able to ring us up and Paul and Jacob have joined us and are glaring.

"Lets go guys," I coax, trying to turn Paul toward the door. When he doesn't budge, I look him in the eyes and add, "Please," and in some small way letting him know that that's not something I say often to anyone, but Ella.

Making our way out to the car, I climb into the passenger seat, tossing Paul the keys with a smile. As the jeep pulls out of the parking space, I glance at the guys, "So how did you two like your 'Shopping with mutants' course?"

* * *

Here you guys go, I hope you liked it!

Till next time guys!

Love,

JD and Jul

P.S: Don't forget to review. Reviews are like drug, they make you want to write more =)


	6. Chapter 6: Things of Doomliness

**Chapter 6: Things of Doomliness**

_**Rae's POV**_

It is a rare thing indeed for Ella to have a nightmare, but when she does, it is far worse than mine could ever be.

I first realized that tonight was one of those nights when she subconsciously projected a scream into the minds of anyone within a good five mile radius. Of course, no one else would understand what it was, thinking maybe it's their own dreams. Yeah, riiight.

I got up, even though it's impossible to pull Ella out of a nightmare—poor house. I opened my door, surprised to find Jacob sitting outside Ella's room making an odd noise—whimpering? He turned to look at me.

"Is she okay?"

I nodded. "Nightmare. You might want to stay away from anything that isn't bolted down, by the way."

He looked confused. "Why?"

But his question was answered as Ella subconsciously began shaking the house—earthquake-type tremors, all from a girl's nightmares.

I grabbed the doorframe as Jacob jumped to his feet, almost falling again as the shaking grew. Paul, Sam, and Emily were rushing up the stars, as well as they could, anyway. I was the only one calm, having experienced this before.

"I feel a bit stupid asking," Paul was grasping the banister to keep upright, "but are we experiencing an earthquake?"

I shook my head. "No. It's Ella." Jacob made that whimpering sound again—I'm really starting to worry about that boy…dog…..dog-boy.

"Ella's doing this?"

I nodded. "Nightmare. Don't know what they're about—she never told me and it was before we met, but that's what it is."

Sam was at her door now, getting accustomed to the violent shaking of his house. He opened the door and peeked in to see Ella tossing and turning. He shouted her name, in an attempt to wake her.

I spoke up again. "She won't wake up until it's over." The house stopped shaking—temporarily, I'm sure—and Emily breathed a sigh of relief, pulling Sam with her to check on the house.

Paul flashed me a grin, then retreated down the stairs. Jacob, however, was still staring forlornly into Ella's room, and I shrugged at him.

_**Ella's POV**_

I hate having nightmares. Seriously. They left me shaky and hungry and very guilty—I'm never sure how much danger my subconscious psyche may have caused.

I wandered down Sam's stairs and into the kitchen, not meeting anyone's eye and opting to fix myself some tea instead of drinking coffee—the tea calms me down.

Raven was the only one not staring at me, so she was the only one I looked at. I raised an eyebrow, telepathically communicating with her. Our silent conversations were a regular thing, and we went about our normal routines while talking.

Eventually the other's stopped staring at me, and only then did I relax. Beyond the morning wierdness, the Sunday was spent doing pretty much nothing. We relaxed, explored, and essentially just chilled out, letting ourselves get used to the idea of the worst and most terrible kind of horror that awaited us the next day: high school.

--------------------

(Next Morning)

--------------------

No nightmares last night, thank goodness. I stretched as I walked down the stairs. Dressed in jeans and a simple black scoop-neck tee, I looked the perfect average high school student.

Jacob and Paul were once again gathered in the kitchen, scarfing food as if it was the last time they'd ever eat. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Do you two ever leave?" Simultaneously, they replied "no." I rolled my eyes, bee lining for the coffee.

Raven came in behind me, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. I held back a laugh.

"Rae, you do realize we're not in New York anymore, right?" She gave me a mock innocent look.

"What?" I laughed. Her knee high boots were identical to mine, but without the laces mine possessed. Paul was staring at the camo mini-skirt, the top of which covered by the hem of her black and green long sleeved top. Cute for the city, not so appropriate for Washington—then again, my boots were edgy too, especially on the outside, covering the bottom of my jeans.

We may be able to leave New York, but we'll never stop being New Yorkers…

I passed her the coffee I had poured for her, before reminding her that she needed to dig up her old schoolbag. Raven groaned, cursed, and trudged back up the stairs.

My own messenger bag was on the table, lightly stocked with pens, pencils, and my notebook of doom. I'm so not looking forward to the added weight of books.

Rae came back down and threw her black backpack next to my purple bag.

"Got your clipboard of doom?"

"In all its doomliness." I laughed, then again and harder at the looks of utter puzzlement on the faces of Paul and Jacob…and Emily, who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Are you all ready? It's time to go." I grabbed my bag and shifted to the other side of the door, fairly determined to nab shotgun in the jeep. The door opened behind me as I walked, and something tall streaked past me, jumping into the seat first. Paul flashed me a grin when I glared at him. Rae came out behind me and got into the driver's seat. I followed Jacob, who decided to latch himself to my hand, into the backseat, and we were off.

_________________

Every school may look different, but essentially they're all the same. They all have desks, books, teacher with bad clothes and worse haircuts, students, inedible lunch food (though Xavier's differed there) and that smell—the smell that screams "we torture innocent teenagers here for hours every day!"

When Rae pulled into the parking lot at La Push's high school, I suddenly remembered how much I hated "education centers." Jacob and Paul leaped out of the car, but Rae and I stayed in, looking at each other through the rearview mirror.

_Do we have to do this Els? I hate high school, you hate high school…basically it's a no-win for either of us._

_I know Rae, but if we want to stay here, we gotta become ….students._

_Fine. But I'm not happy about it._

I laughed a little, before exiting the jeep through the door Jake was holding open. Rae left the driver's seat, and the four of us made our way into the building, already feeling self-conscious and overcrowded. I clamped my hand down on Rae's, both letting her know that I was still there, and effectively stopping her from going ghoast.

Giving Rae's hand one last squeeze, I follow Jake through the door to the front office, managing to both ignore the stares and sandwich Rae and I between the boys at the same time.

_**A.N.: Sorry it's so short ya'll. Couldn't seem to figure it out after this. Also sorry it took soooo long. I'll try to not let that happen again! Btw: Poll up on authors page. Check it out and vote!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**JB**_


	7. Chapter 7: Mommy!

HERE IT IS FOLKS!!!! Chapter 7 of Road to a New Beginning!

OK, theres a** poll up on our profile **about **when Logan** should **pop into** the **story**, hes practically the girls' adopted _**father**_ so he's gonna pop in some time. Me and Jul just can't decide on when _exactly _that should be.

Well anywayyy, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Paul and Rae's Relationship has been lacking but those two are just sooooo freaking bad with relationships -rolls eyes- Hopefully this chapter can work more on theirs and Jake and Ella's relationships and getting to know random people at school...Not to mention random antics of the girls'...(cue evil laughter).

Disclaimer: Only own Rae and Ella! No sue, or we will sic our Evil Chicken Army of Doom on you! (which we also own, even though Jul thought I was crazy when I came up with it. XP )

* * *

_**Rae's P.O.V**_

Twitch.

_Poke._

Twitch.

_Poke, Poke._

Twitch.

_Pok--_ SMACK!

"OW! What was that for?"

Rolling my eyes at Ella, I twitch again. Only to growl when she pokes me, _yet again_. She can be so troublesome sometimes but, I love her all the same. Curse this best friend love right now.

"_That_," I hiss through clenched teeth, barley above a whisper, "Was because you keep poking me."

Pouting she crosses her arms over her chest. Great the puppy dog eyes, "Well you were twitching, it was the only logical thing to do."

"Well did you stop to wonder, I don't know," here I pause, taking a deep breath before yelling the next part, "WHY I WAS TWITCHING FOR!"

When she pauses, actually pauses, to think about this, I face-palm. The sound smack echoing in the small waiting room in the office, drawing even more attention from the secretary and two guys (who look to be underclassmen) sitting across from us.

God I wish the guys hadn't of had to go to class, then those two who 'look-like-underclassmen' wouldn't be staring so openly at my legs. Yes, I wore a mini-skirt but, that does not give them a right to stare.

Glaring at them, I smirk and roll my eyes when they flinch and look away.

_Boys._

Hearing a cough, Ella and I turn to look at the secretary at the same time, "The principle will see you girls now."

Nodding, we both stand, me pulling my skirt down a little, briefly flashing my tattoo before its covered again.

Rolling my eyes at the secretary's disapproving gaze, I plow on into the principals office, not bothering to knock, plunking down into one of the seats across the old mans desk.

Smirking when the mans face scrunches up at my blatant act of disrespect, I raise an eyebrow, conveying that he may start talking. I love acting like a bitch to principals, well all but Professor Xavier, thats just a suicidal act in and of its self.

Clearing his throat the balding man picks up some papers, turning his beady eyes to Ella he begins, "Miss Crowe," at her nod he turns to me, "And Miss... Aller-dice?"

Snorting, I roll my eyes at the butchering my my last name, "Allerdyce."

"Yes, well. The records faxed to me from," looking back down to the papers, he squints, "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Students, shows that you both are advanced in your courses. So much so that we do not have a Science class or Math class higher than you have already taken. We do, however, have History and English courses that are at your intellectual level. You will have two choices to fill your blocks that would normally hold your other two core classes; One, you may choose to take classes at the local Community College, granted you will have to find your own ride."

Looking over to Ella, I raise an eyebrow at that.

_Think we will have the money to drive that far for classes we can take online?_

_Let's just see what option two is, hopefully its not as expensive._

Nodding to her, we both turn back to the skeptical principal, "And option two," Ella asks, both eyebrows raised.

"Option two is simple; choose two other electives."

Another look to Ella and even without telepathically communicating I know she wants option two as well.

"We'll take option two," I state, while bored-ly picking at my nails. Huh, I need to paint them again, the black and white stripes are peeling.

"Very well. Now, Miss Crowe," With the principal giving Ella his undivided attention, I take to looking around the office; normal layout-- desk, file cabinet, bookshelves, typical teaching degrees hung up along the walls. Rolling my eyes, I inwardly chuckle, every schools the same.

"Miss _Allerdyce_," tuning back in, I look up into the principals eyes (huh, I don't even know the mans name).

"Yes," sugary sweet tone, smile and he reddens in anger, ah how I love thy bitchiness.

With his eye twitching the man grounds out, "What classes would you like to sign up for?"

Without even pausing to think, I reply, "Auto shop and newspaper."

Blinking the old man adjusts his glasses, "Very well. If you will give me a moment I'll have both of your schedules printed out, a form for your teachers to sign and a map of the school. You should be in first block for the second half of the class."

* * *

Ten minutes later leaves me and Ella outside the Admin. Building looking over our classes.

"What! No fair, we only have lunch fourth and fifth blocks together, and blocks five and six are only half an hour long. What the hell is wrong with this school!" I groan, looking over to Ella with a pout.

"Is it graduation yet?"

At her shake of her head I whimper a little, "Well, might as well get to class," turning my head, I refuse to acknowledge her statement.

"Rae, no skipping. We _have_ to go to class." Still not looking at her, I only whip my head around to see her glare when my body starts walking on its own.

Sighing in defeat I turn to go to class, with a muttered, "Fine. I'll go willing to my doom."

_**Ella P.O.V**_

Glancing at the clock, I sigh. Its noon and there are still ten minutes left of class before lunch. Not only was walking into first block embarrassing due to my tardiness, but second block my history teacher made me stand in front of the class and answer any questions thrown at me. I hope Rae is having better luck and hasn't gotten on anyones bad side yet. _On second thought, this is Rae I'm thinking about. If she hasn't made anyone mad yet then the world may implode._

Sighing, I get up and turn in the short story the teacher wanted us to write. Creative writing could be boring at times.

* * *

_Well at least I found Embry before I could stand around looking like a complete moron._

Sighing, I pick at the school lunch, looking around the courtyard for Rae, Paul, or Jake. Embry, Jared and Quil are nice guys are all but, Jared is all loved up to Kim only stopping to introduce me and the rest are eating food like its the end of the world.

Glancing around one more time, I start. Rae and Paul are walking toward the table covered in grease and Rae looks like shes going to kill.

"Hey Rae! Where ya been?" Tilting my head to the left, I try to keep the amused grin off my face.

With her eye twitching in anger, she hisses, "Don't start. If I see one more guy checking out my legs or if another guy hits on me, I'm going to either revert back to X-Mode or I'm pulling a Logan and knocking them out."

Blinking, I gesture to the Paul, "And why is it that you two are covered in grease?"

Grinning broadly, he lets out a bark of laughter, "Well it seems we have Auto Shop together and, turns out Rae throws things when someone tries to grab her. Granted the guy has a black eye from me, he along with the whole class are also covered in grease from the buckets that Rae was throwing. Mr. Carmine won't be happy for a while."

Giggling along with the group, I poke Rae, "Cheer up at least the world won't implode now."

Raising an eyebrow, she looks at me like I belong in the nut house, "And why would the world have imploded before?"

"Because before you hadn't made any one other than the principal mad." Rolling my eyes I stab a piece of my Caesar salad, "Duh."

Blinking, she drawls out a 'Right' before scooting a little closer to Paul, "She's being more weird than normal."

"Hey," crossing my arms, I pout, "I'm not that weird."

"Awe! You two are so adorable together," Kim squeals, scooting down further to question a blushing Rae and Paul.

Snickering, I go back to my salad, ignoring Rae's pleading look.

_I wonder where Jake is.._

Looking around the courtyard again, I start when some one grabs my sides. Combat training kicking in, I twist from the hands, flipping over the persons back and bringing their arms up behind them.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Looking down at the person, I let out a yelp, "Sorry Jake! I didn't know it was you. I can't read you guys so it kinda makes me edgy when you seem to pop out of know where."

Standing up from where he fell to his knees, Jake brings his arm around my shoulders in a hug, "It's fine." Pulling me back and looking into my face he raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean you can't read us?"

Glancing back at the group, I make sure Kim can't see before I tap my temple.

Nodding, he gives my shoulders one last squeeze before sitting down at the table.

"So what classes do you two have for the rest of the day?"

Looking up at Kim, I smile, "I have Newspaper next then English, both with Rae, and Italian last block."

Grumbling, Rae keeps scooting away from a grinning Paul before answering, "I have Home Ec. last block but English and Newspaper with Ella like she said," jumping in her seat, Rae glares at Paul, "Stop tickling me, I don't wanna flash my tattoo around for everyone to see."

Giving Rae a look, I shake my head at Kim's excited thoughts, "You have a tattoo?"

With a deer caught in the headlights look, Rae starts to stand, "Maybe," she says before yanking Paul up out of his seat, "Come on you guys, show me and Ella where our next classes are."

And like that, Rae drags me and the guys away from a confused Kim.

_**Rae's P.O.V**_

_'Phew, that was close.'_

_'Your lucky Kim didn't have Newspaper or English with us.'_

Great, Ella can't yell at me out loud so she's doing it in my mind. Giving her a look out of the corner of my eye, I sigh.

_'It's not like I meant for her to hear. She's a nice girl, kinda reminds me of a older version of Syrin but, it's better for her to think I have one, rather than to have actually seen it.' _

_'Why did you get the mutant insignia on your hip anyway,' _Blinking at the question, I turn to face her, brows furrowing in thought.

"I honestly don't remember," I whisper.

Nodding, we both stand up when the bell rings, her grabbing her notebook of Doom and me grabbing my clipboard of Doom. Only one more class left and we are free for the day, granted we still have two months till we get Thanksgiving break but, its better than starting at the beginning of the school year.

"I'll see you at the jeep after class," waving, I make my way through the crowded halls to the home economics classroom.

* * *

_Good, the class is somewhat empty._

Glancing around the half-full class, I can make out a hulking figure in the back trying to hide and failing at it.

Shaking my head, I turn to the teacher, a nice looking woman in her mid-thirties, "Miss Sparrow?"

Looking up from her desk, which is suspiciously littered with baby items, she gives me a smile, "Yes?"

Handing her the form with all the teachers signatures, I fidget a little, "I'm a new student, my names Raven, you can call me Rae."

"Alright Rae," sighing the form she hands it back to me with a smile that reminds me of Dr. McCoy, "You can have a seat in the back beside Paul."

Blinking, I stare at her mouth agape before turning to the back and staring at Paul. With a snap, I close my mouth and speed walk back to my seat.

"What the hell," I hiss out, keeping my voice down so that only he can hear, "Why didn't you say that you had this class? Where you embarrassed?"

Scratching the back of his head, he blushes a little.

_He's cute when he blushes...No! Bad thought._

With a mental shake, I focus back on what hes going to say, "Well, yeah. Wouldn't you be embarrassed if you were a guy and you were forced to take home economics?"

Dropping my bag onto the ground, I stroke my chin like I'm thinking deeply, "Hmm, you do have a point."

Grinning, Paul shakes his head and focuses on Miss Sparrow, who is now sporting a car seat on her desk as well.

"Well class, it's the week you've all been waiting for," frowning, I glance at Paul who is decidedly paler than before, "It's baby week!"

Reaching behind her, Miss Sparrow brings out a life like baby doll that starts screaming at the quick movement.

Grabbing onto Paul's arm, I swallow my fear, "Please tell me she's playing a joke."

When he starts to shake under my hand, I glance at him quickly, thinking that he might phase, only to see that he's shaking in fear. Looking back to the front, I see that Miss Sparrow is indeed serious because she's already started passing out the dolls.

Scooting closer to Paul when Miss Sparrow stops at our desk, I whimper when she sets the car seat down, "Now you two will be working together, you both have to spend equal amount of time with the doll, and the dolls needs will be monitored through a sensor in its back. At the end of the week I will collect the doll and tell you what your grade is on Monday," With a wide grin and amusement dancing in her eyes, she looks between Paul's pale face and me hiding on his lap before finishing, "You two are now the proud parents of a baby girl."

"But, I'm to young to be a mommy," I whimper out, peaking out from behind Paul's arm to poke the doll, only to send it into a crying fit. Yelping, I burying myself back into Paul's embrace.

Loudly clearing her throat, Miss Sparrow glances at all of us in the class, her smile widening when she glances back over Paul and myself.

"Now class, you have your dolls, so when you leave you need to pick up a diaper bag up here at my desk. All the information and time sheets are inside. I want you to catalog when you feed your doll and when they wake up in the middle of the night. And they will wake up in the middle of the night," glancing at the clock, she quickly finishes, "Now that should be all, have fun."

Looking between, the doll and a frightened Paul, I sigh, darn him and his cuteness, "If you take my forms to the office I'll carry the doll to the Jeep. I doubt you'd want to be seen with it."

When a wide grin beaks out over his face, I smile a little, though it gets bigger when he gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," If I'm not mistaken, I think hes blushing.

* * *

Oh, god. I don't want to go into the house.

I'm standing on the front porch, with the car seat in one hand, my book bag in the other and tying to get Paul to walk in before me.

"Please go first, I don't want to face them now that Ella is already in there," I plead, giving Paul the kicked puppy look.

Looking torn, he nods, before pushing open the front door.

Catching the tail end of Sam's, "How was your first day of school," question I groan.

Walking into the kitchen, I set the car seat on the table in front of him, "I was made a mother, how do you think it went."

* * *

_Muhahah! 2668 words. Hope you guys liked it. Not some of my best work (in my opinion) but, I couldn't get it to come out any differently. And I know the baby thing is over used but, I couldn't help to add it. I had the picture of the kitchen scene in my head, with Ella laughing, Rae looking like she wants to die and Sam wide eyed and I couldn't resist._ -Lots of Love, J.D

**OK some of you are wondering who Logan, Scott, and Rae's brother are.**

**They are all X-Men characters.**

**Rae's brother was supposed to be one of those get clues as you go kinda people. There is the second clue to who he is in the this chapter. So far we've given you 1) He can manipulate fire (x-men lovers should know off the bat who we talk bout) and 2) his last name is Allerdyce. **

**Logan is Wolverine and Scott is Cyclopes.**

**_Thanks to everyone for their reviews so far! _**

**_They make me happy to see in the imbox, and Jul and I love that you guys like the story._**


End file.
